Flower and Star
by YellowClover7
Summary: The story has nothing to do with the title but it represents the two characters that are in it. Daisy gets rescued by an unknown person. Later, she befriends a mysterious woman and the two become close.
1. Savior

"Thursday October 12th" Daisy announced to herself as she got off her bed. She took off her Organization XIII onesie and changed to her modern outfit. What is she going to wear? She's wearing blue short shorts, a black shirt with a dancing banana, and sneakers that she wears in the Mario sports games series. While glancing at the mirror, she laughed at her messy hair. Usually women freak out or grab tons of hair tools to fix it but with Daisy, she spits on her hand and brushes her hair with it. Disgusting huh?

On her way to breakfast, she slides down the ramp with her feet without taking the stairs. She noticed that Toad is making breakfast. Daisy tip toed quietly behind him without anyone seeing then shouting out "GOOD MORNING TOAD". Toad screamed and dropped the glass plates while Daisy is cracking up.

"Daisy how many times you're going to do this?!" Toad scolded.

Daisy wiped a tear off her eye and said: "Sorry I just love to scare you. Your screams are hilarious!"

"Whatever. Daisy eat some breakfast. I made some eggs, sausage, orange juice, bac-"

"OMG BACON!" Daisy interrupted. She quickly grabs the bacon and runs off with her flying white skateboard.

 _I gotta teach her to be more princessy like._ Toad said to himself.

Outside of Sarasaland, it's a desert filled with kind and nice people. Everytime they see Daisy outside they greeted her with a smile on their faces. The children loved her and Daisy loved them. Daisy is preparing her flying skateboard since it isn't working properly. She repeatedly kicks it as some citizens watched with strange looks on their faces.

"Stupid...thing...work already" Daisy said to the skateboard while panting.

"Hi Daisy" The old citizen greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys" Daisy waved at them then continues to kick the skateboard.

"Do to need help with that?" Asked a young boy.

"No I'm good. This stupid thing will work" Daisy kept kicking it.

 _Two hours later_

"Ugh stupid piece of trash" Daisy throws her skateboard to the ground then pouts while the citizens are still watching.  
The skateboard started to float, meaning it's working properly.  
"Oh yeah what did I tell ya?" Daisy winked and gave a thumbs up at her people. The people have nothing to say but clap at her "success". Daisy hops on the skateboard and flies away waving to her people.

"Now where should I go?" Daisy looked below to examine some places. She sees a bank that is in Sarasaland, being robbed. She jumps off her skateboard and quickly enters the bank just to see what's going on.

Inside the bank, there's Toads that work here and they were forced to give the money to 3 bandits that are human, something that you don't see that much in the Mario series. There are people in line on the ground that is scared for their life. The 3 bandits are dangerously armed. How can Daisy handle this?! When they're about to leave, they see Daisy, who stood in their way not even caring for her own life, a great example of princess.

One of them point a gun at her. "Move or get killed." He threatens.

They can tell Daisy doesn't care because she smirked. "If I move, you're only just going to bring danger to my kingdom."

They took a step back in fear. "Y-you're a p-princess?!"

"Um YEAH who else would I be?"

"We didn't know." Said the second bandit in blue.

"Cool. We'll take THIS" Daisy gives the second a high kick in the face. The third bandit in dark gray quickly reloaded his gun but didn't finish up since Daisy punched him in the face eventually knocking him out.

"You're next" Daisy winked. The leader is tough. Daisy tried every move she makes on that guy but he keeps countering. He pulls out his knife and the people in line gasped.

"Daisy he's got a knife!" A woman warned her. Daisy thanked her by nodding. The bandit snook up behind her and held her hostage by wrapping his left arm around her neck while his right arm for to kill Daisy with a sharp 5 inch knife.

"Say goodbye to this so-called-princess of yours" He said to the people in line then laughs. He's about to finish Daisy but he got hit in the back of the head with a hammer. He collapsed and Daisy is set free. The people and Toads are confused about who saved Daisy so they talked to each other about it. The rescuer zoomed outside and Daisy followed.

She couldn't get a glimpse at who saved her since the rescuer went away. Daisy wanted to follow but is too shaken up to go after. Her big blue eyes widened, her orange brunette hair blowing smoothly in the wind, her sweating controllably, her hands dirty from the fight. She couldn't think of anything else to do but to think about the people who saved her. Who really saved her?


	2. A strange woman

Daisy grabbed her skateboard and carried it with her arm. She's too shaken up to fly home so she walked. The sunset is huge, bright, and orange. It's heat was attacking her back but Daisy didn't care. That's how she's got a tan in the first place. All she could ever think of is the mysterious person who left after he or she (let's say he for now) rescued her. She couldn't get a glimpse at the face since he's wearing a black cloak with a huge hoodie on.

 _I think I should go back to the bank tomorrow for some info._ She made a promise to herself. While she's walking, the man from a far distance away from Daisy, watched her walk away and yes he's wearing a black cloak. After a few moments, the man went off.

Back at her castle (she could add a few flowers), Toad is preparing dinner. He made turkey stuffed with dressing, cranberry sauce and with a side of green beans, potato salad, and macaroni and cheese.

Toad wipes the sweat from his forehead by using his arm from all the work he did.

"Let's hope she doesn't just eat macaroni and cheese." He sighs.

The huge pastel green door opened all the way making Toad assume that it's Daisy. So he quickly head to the door and see that it isn't Daisy. It's someone else.

"What do ya want?!" Toad asked impatiently.

The person is a woman. Her dirty turquoise dress was ruined probably by sand, her platinum blonde hair isn't comb and is dirty as well, and her body is numbing. She couldn't even believe Sarasaland is a desert and that a princess can handle that much heat.

Toad can tell the woman's body language so his angry face changed to worries and doubts.  
"You can come in ma'am" he calmly requested. The woman slowly walked in the castle with a small smile on her face. She couldn't stop admiring how beautiful the place looks. The luxurious maroon couches with golden pillows in the dusty yellow living room, the kitchen tools are golden, the kitchen is like a rich red color with a pearl colored vase on the round long 3ft wide wooden table, the floors were polished like the owners just bought or rented a house, and there were stairs: going up and down.

"What is this place?" The woman said with awe.

"It's a castle."

"Are you some prince?"

"Nope but the princess rules here for now. The King went off somewhere."

Yes in Mario Party 3, Daisy mentions about her father so she does have a parent.

The woman is deeply impressed by how neat the place is.

"How about I run you bath water and you can eat dinner afterwards?" Toad suggests.

The woman nodded "Sure that'll be fine. Thank you"

Toad went upstairs to Daisy's messy, dusty room to find something to wear for her. He sniffed Daisy's unused (she didn't bother wearing it) white nightgown and gagged afterwards. The nightgown was musty.

 _She probably wiped her underarms with it._ Toad assumes. He rushed to the laundry room then grabbed Clorox bleach with a scent of lavander.

"Wait!" He dropped the nightgown and the bleach "The bath water!"  
He rushed next door and sees that the woman is standing there worried.

"I'm sorry I for-"

"I run the water myself" The woman interrupted by smiling.

Toad was relieved. "Then why are you not in the water?"

"I'm just wondering what were you doing that's all."

"I'm just preparing something for you to wear." Toad answered the gasped dramatically "PANTENE!" He rushed out of the bathroom to the pantry. The woman made a confused look once again.

Toad opened the door. He sees that there is a little small portion of Pantene left. So he grabbed the shampoo and sprints back to the bathroom.

"Here..." He pants "I got the shampoo." He throws it at the woman then walks away.

"Thank you" the woman said loudly enough for Toad to hear.

"AW CRAP THE LAUNDRY!" Toad rushed back to the laundry room with the nightgown and the bleach. He pours detergent in the machine, pours bleach inside afterwards, then shoves the nightgown in the washing machine and turns it on. He had his back against the machine.

 _Now we have to wait for Daisy._ He said to himself. He slouches down to the floor and rest for a while. He could hear a soft noise coming from the bathroom. Wait a minute that's not even a noise, it's probably the woman's humming.

In the bathroom, she hums while she scrubs herself. Her eyes were closed and she is smiling too.

 _Who is this woman?!_ Toad asked himself freaking out a little. Never in his life he met such a soft spoken kind woman since he had to take care of Daisy, who's somewhat agressive and not soft spoken all his life. Maybe the woman isn't bad after all. Maybe she is a good influence on Daisy which Toad thinks.

Suddenly the mysterious female starts singing about her lifestyle. Toad listened carefully.

 _Is this some lullaby or something?_ Toad tries to fight his exhausting body. He needs to stay up to watch the nightgown and making sure Daisy returns. Where is Daisy?

Daisy is still traveling back home by walking. All she could think of is _the cloak man, the cloak man_. Since she's obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, she probably assumed it was a member of the Organization XIII that saved her. Well she may be right.

The woman stood up to take the towel and wrap it around herself. Her hair went from dirty blonde to creamy platinum and her skin is as pale as white chocolate. She opened the door and peeked her head out of the bathroom to see if Toad is around.

"Excuse me sir!" she called but receive no answer. So she stayed in her bathroom.

Where could Toad be? Oh he fell asleep by all the work he had done around the house.  
Poor Toad.


	3. Jerk

"I'm HOOOOOME!" Daisy eagerly announced. She's trying to hide her fear from Toad because she thinks it'll make her "look weak". She put her skateboard down and headed to the kitchen.

Toad came just in time to see Daisy. "Welcome home." He said warmly.

"Thank you Toad."

"No problem."

"Hey Toad what's for dinner?"

"Turkey with a side of cranberry sauce, green beans, macaroni and cheese, and mash potatoes."

Daisy knows that she didn't like all of these. Usually, she would just eat the mac and cheese and leave everything else alone. Gosh she knew how much she despises what Toad cooks for dinner.

"Great" Daisy tried to hide her true feelings about the food.

"After dinner, we're going to clean your room."

Daisy gasped and kneels down "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Sorry"

"WHYYYYYY" she sobs.

Daisy sobbed for a while after she sees a woman in her white nightgown slowly taking steps down the stairs.

"Who is she?" Daisy asked suspiciously.

The woman smiled "Hi nice to meet you princess" she reaches out her hand for a handshake from Daisy. Daisy refuses since she's confused.

"Princess? How do you know me?!" Daisy asked

"The mushroom man told me about you"

"His name is Toad" Daisy snapped a little with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry I forgot to ask for your names."

"I'm Toad." Toad smiles

Daisy kept her mouth shut while she's glaring at the woman. The woman did notice Daisy's attitude but she is still going to treat her kindly.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Why should I tell y-"

"Her name is Daisy." Toad interrupted. Daisy growled animalisticly.

"What a cute name." The woman compliments Daisy.

Daisy turns to Toad's direction to whisper in his ear "Is she a lesbo?"

"No she isn't!" Toad angrily whispered back.

"Then why is she being too kind to me?"

"It's part of her personality!"

"Well I, for one, don't like it."

"She's going to stay with us."

"WHAT WHY?" Daisy starts to yell.

The woman looked around the kitchen. She's walking around the table admiring Toad's cooking. She starts to giggle for no reason.

 _She's weird._ Daisy said to herself.

"Time to eat gals." Toad insists.

"Yes let's eat." The woman sits in a decorative gold chair with eagerly whereas Daisy is the opposite. Her attitude and movements were like a zombie's.

 _Seven minutes later_

"So Daisy, what are your favorite colors?" The woman asked curiously.

Daisy clenches her teeth "Green...yellow...white...orange."

"Ooo nice colors. I myself like teal, yellow, purple, and silver."

"Nice" Daisy mumbles.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh yeah and I'm looking AT HER RIGHT NOW!"

The woman's happy face turned into a sad puppy.

"Daisy!" Toad snaps "What's your problem?"

"You can't just let strangers to live with us. That's against the rule made by MY FATHER!"

"We got to know her." Toad argues back

"Oh yeah? Then, what's her name huh? HUH?!"

"I..." Toad has lost his thoughts on what he's about to say back "Nevermind."

Daisy sits back on her chair and crosses her arms "That's right"

The woman didn't know the rules in the first place. If only she could make peace. So she left the castle without saying a word. Daisy smirked devilishly.

"You know Daisy, you are a real jerk." Toad angrily leaves the kitchen and heads to his room "AND CLEAN THE DISHES" he shouted. Daisy scuffed.

 _Three minutes later_

Three minutes later, Daisy starts washing dishes. She had all the time to think about what she has done but she did have to follow her dad's rules. On one side in her mind, she wanted the stranger to stay and on the other she wanted to listen to dad.

 _I am a real jerk._ She said to herself. _I should apologize._  
Now's a good time to. The woman returned with a sad look on her face. Daisy turned "Ma'am can we tal-" She's about to finish her sentence but the woman quickly went to another room and shut the door. Daisy sighed sadly.

 _Maybe tomorrow I could._


	4. Peace

In a cold dark room, the woman is sitting on her new bed and isn't moving a muscle. She's not angry but she's mostly sad. She has her insecurities like feeling like you're too weird when socializing with other folks. Her arms are getting cold so she starts rubbing them with her arms. The room is so cold that when she starts talking or breathes with her mouth, air comes out.

Outside of her room, Daisy slowly knocks on her door. Nervously, she doesn't want to upset the woman. Maybe she should wait for tomorrow. In the room, the woman did hear someone knock but she couldn't get a word out of her mouth since it's too cold. Daisy again knocks the door waiting for her to answer.

The woman finally opened up. "Come in" She says weakly. After hearing those words, Daisy's eyes lit up. She quickly opens the door and walks in.

"Brrr it's cold." Daisy starts shivering.

"I like it that way." The woman starts coughing. Daisy turns on the heater that is near the woman's bed.

"Thank you?" The woman looked at Daisy with a shocking expression on her face. Daisy nods

"You don't want to get a cold." Daisy sits next to her.

The girls smiled while they were staring at a huge white bright moon. Both of them have nothing to say to each other so they kept staring at the moon.

"Hey Daisy?" The woman started to speak.

"Yeah?"

"I apologize for breaking the rules. I didn't know it."

"Pfft it's nothing. I should be the one who should apologize for being a jerk."

The woman smiled innocently at Daisy. "Well I guess we forgive each other."

"Yep."

"Oh by the way, my name is Rosalina."

"Rosalina? How beautiful!"

Rosalina's cheeks starts to turn pink. "Thanks"

"No problem. So how'd you end up here?"

"My comet observatory wasn't working and it's so terrible that I couldn't fix it. The lumas were dying and I couldn't even feed them since I didn't get a chance to feed them."

"So you live in space?"

"Indeed I do. It crashed here and I end up here. Wait actually I stopped at a bank when I hear pleas and cries. You were there being held hostage so I gave the man a hard hit in the back of his head."

Daisy gasped in surprise "SO IT WAS YOU?!"

Rosalina giggled "Who else would it be?"

Daisy's cheeks went from tan to a bright red "Um...Axel" Pink hearts starts to show up as Daisy swoons uncontrollably.

"Axel?"

Daisy went back to her senses quickly when she finds out that Rosalina isn't aware of people on earth. _Well she doesn't play Kingdom Hearts._

"Well nevermind." Daisy lays down on Rosalina's bed.

"Daisy don't you have a room yourself?"

"Yeah but I want to be here." She turns away from Rosalina. "Good night Rosie. Can I call you Rosie?"

"Anytime, Daisy." Rosalina smiles and lays next to Daisy.

"Ha GAAYYYY" said a voice coming from the empty closet.

"Who's there?!" Daisy snarled.

A random stranger with elf ears opened the door and revealed himself. Daisy already know who he is. People always call him Zelda when he isn't.

"Link what are you doing here?"

Link scratches the back of his head. "I was following Rosalina."

"And why?"

Link's face starts to flush. "I...I don't know"

"Then leave"

"But why?"

"Because you're not Axel. Now GO!"

Link gave Daisy a sad puppy face then winks at Rosalina flirtatiously. He opens the window and climbs down a latter that he somehow used to get in the castle.  
Daisy got off the bed to make sure Link is gone.

"Good night Link" Daisy shouted. She then throws herself back in bed.

"Daisy why did Link followed me?" Rosalina asks.

"He thinks you're cute" Daisy confesses for Link. Rosalina, again, blushes.

"Well we should think of things we should do tomorrow." Daisy suggests.

"Sure. Things like what?"

"Anything that interest both of us of course." Daisy said with a smile. She then turns away from Rosalina. "Goodnight Rosie."

Rosalina slowly shuts her eyes. "Goodnight Daisy."

The girls both fall into a deep, deep sleep.


	5. Muesuem

_**Tons of music references in this chapter.**_

"Rosie wake up!" Daisy shook Rosalina for her to wake up. Rosalina didn't respond since she's so sleepy. Daisy gave another try. She went to the radio that's placed on top of the dresser. She played _Bring Me To Life by Evanescence_ loudly and waits.

"Daisy turn that off!" A angry voice came from the hallway behind the closed door. Daisy knew it was Toad.

"Sorry Toad I gotta wake Rosie up!" Daisy turned off the radio.

"Who's Rosie?"

Daisy open the door to reveal a sleepy Rosalina. Toad's jaw starts to hang from his mouth.

"That's her name?" He asked.

"Yep. But it's actually Rosalina. I call her Rosie for short."

"Wow I never knew you guys would get along despite you guys being so different from each other."

Daisy glares at Toad. She finds it offensive of what Toad just said. "What do ya mean?"

"Daisy, you'll find out." Toad walks away zooms down the stairs to make breakfast.

Daisy starts to lay on top of Rosalina. Maybe her body weight can wake Rosalina up. Her face is pressed against Rosalina's shoulder and her arms are all over the place. She lays there waiting while hearing Rosalina's soft snores.

"Rosalina please wake up."

Rosalina's eyelids are lifting up. When she sees that Daisy is on top of her, she quickly gets up and Daisy falls off the bed.

"Ow!" Daisy rubs a slight bruise on the back of her head.

Rosalina looks at Daisy with guilt. "I am extremely sorry. Are you hurt?"

"No I'm good. I'm impressed on what you did just now." Daisy got back on her feet. "Toad is making breakfast by the way, want to come?"

"Sure." Rosalina hopped out of bed she's ready to leave but Daisy stopped her.

"We got to get dressed first."

"Oh right, I forgot. Do you have any dresses?"

"Yeah I just never wore them because I prefer jeans and short shorts." Daisy winks as usual. She rushes to her room then opens the closet door.

 _Hmm what to give Rosie._ Daisy pulled out a black leather coat with a zipper that goes from the bottom of the coat to the neck.

 _That's one of my costumes. I'm sure she doesn't want this maybe when we go to a cosplay convention which will be next week eeeee._ Daisy bounces. _But who would I cosplay as? Eh I'll find out._ She put the leather coat back in the closet.

Next is a white belly shirt with brown wrinkled short shorts. Daisy starts to giggle when she imagines Rosalina wearing it.  
 _Rosie Croft lol._ Daisy throws the outfit to the side.

And last but not least, a soft light blue sundress with a white-gray short sleeve jacket. Daisy never wore this because she doesn't like wearing blue but she knows for the fact that it will look nice on Rosalina. She carries the outfit to the other room where Rosalina is at.

"Rosie you'll love this one." Daisy excitedly placed it in her arms. Rosalina's eyes lit up when she sees her new outfit and cannot take her eyes off of it. Her smile starts to show up when she sees the outfit. Daisy couldn't read her emotions.

"Sooooo you like it?" She asked in worry.

"I love it" Rosalina starts hugging it.

"Glad you like it Rosalina. Now I need to get dress myself." Daisy marches to her room.

As soon as the girls get dressed, Rosalina is the first one to leave the room. She had on silver flats to compliment the dress. Daisy couldn't find anything new to wear so she sticked with the one she wore yesterday.

"Breakfast is ready." Toad announces. Daisy slides down the ramp on the stairs while Rosalina takes the steps.  
Daisy did a somersault and landed behind the chair she's going to sit on.

"What's for breakfast Toad?"

"Eggs, sausage, ba-"

"BACON!" Daisy grabs the bacon and heads outside.

 _Of course she's going to do that. She only eats the bacon._ Toad walks back upstairs to do errands.

Rosalina is the opposite of Daisy. She eats everything what Toad cooked. When she eats, she takes small bites of the sausage, egg, and bacon.

"This is really good." Rosalina then starts increasing her pace.

Outside, Daisy eats like a animal when she eats anything in general especially with her favorite food, bacon. The citizens watched her eat.

"Hello princess Daisy." Said a man.

"Hey peeps. Daisy is here!" She waved at her people.

"Yeah we can see that." a young boy said.

Rosalina opens the door, "Daisy are you ready?"

"Daisy who is this chic?" Said a teenage girl.

"Is she evil?" Said a toddler.

"No she isn't. She's my friend and we're going somewhere. Now I expect you guys to respect her."

The citizens did obeisance to Daisy and Rosalina.

"They really are obedient Daisy."

"Yeah and plus they fight to protect the kingdom."

"They protect you too?"

"Nah because I fight too instead of getting kidnapped."

"Never I heard a princess fighting for her kingdom."

"Yep" Daisy winks. "Now come on," Daisy firmly grasps Rosalina's hand "We're going to where you want to go." The girls hopped on the flying skateboard. The skateboard goes pretty fast and it's Rosalina's first time on it so she holds onto Daisy.

"Where to Rosie?" Daisy's head turns to Rosalina.

Rosalina was too focused on not letting go. After Daisy asked a question, she answers, "Oh well..."

In the place that Rosalina wanted to go, it bored Daisy so much. Why? Because it's a museum and she hates museums because of when she was little, she had nightmares about the sculptures and the big skinless dinosaur coming to life. You might know the reference. The picture that Rosalina and Daisy are looking at is a Skillet Album called Comatose without the words.

"Rosie, is this one of your favorite hobbies?" Daisy's eyelids lower in boredom.

"Why yes of course. I go to many museums and this is picture is my favorite." Rosalina smiles widely. Maybe too widely.

"It's a picture of a boy holding a plug. What's so special about that?"

"You know Skillet right?"

"I never listen to their songs."

"It's a rock band. And it happens to be my favorite." Rosalina giggles

Daisy couldn't believe what she had heard. "You listen to rock?!"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Aww yeah of course!"

"I guess we do have something in common."

Daisy bounces happily. "YEAH!"

"Hey let's look at more pictures."

"Yeah let's."

 **Picture one.** A picture of a biker.

"What's this Rosie?"

"Linkin Park's album, Meteora."

"I love that band."

"Same here."

The girls laughed.

 **Picture two.** A picture of 14 orange fishes and one black fish.

Daisy know what it is. "It's Three Days Grace's album, Animal I Have Become."

"I didn't know that." Rosalina said in awe.

"It's a good song too."

 **Picture three.** A black picture with the word Nirvana placed in the center.

"Nirvana!" Both Daisy and Rosalina said at the same time.

"Well, well Rosie looks like you're not that bad after all."

"As do yourself Daisy."

 **Last picture.** A big door being opened and a woman with a white dress is looking back.

Daisy and Rosalina tried to guess the last picture and what band it is.

"Fall out boy?" Daisy assumes.

"No it has to be Bon Jovi."

"I doubt it. It's gotta be Haji's Kitchen."

"Maybe Disturbed?"

"Or probably Seether." Daisy taps her chin.

"I think it is Avril Lavigne."

"Hmmm hey it maybe Nickelback."

"Guns N' Roses?" Rosalina places her hand on her forehead.

"Coldplay. Right?"

A random 4 year old boy shows up and hears Daisy and Rosalina terribly trying to guess the band.

"It's Evanescence The Open Door you ugly girls." He said rudely.

"WHO YOU CALLING UGLY!? KID I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT!" Daisy yelled.

Daisy is about kick the boy's butt. Rosalina wraps her arms around Daisy's waist to prevent her from hurting the boy.  
The audience were looking at Rosalina and Daisy. Daisy didn't pay attention to the people since she was cursing at the rude boy and the rude boy sticked his tongue out at her. Rosalina sweats a little and smiles to make herself comfortable while clinging to the now violent and red eyed Daisy.

"KID I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" She yells while struggling. Her arms are free so she tries to use them to beat the boy but the boy escape before she could. People were still staring the girls. But Daisy scared them off with her sharp teeth and demonic angry red eyes.

 _Oh Daisy._ Rosalina said in disappointment.

Back at home, Toad is preparing dinner as always. He's making chicken pot pie with chicken (of course), sweet peas, potato, and diced carrots.

He serves Daisy, who is still angry, dinner. "Daisy it's just a little boy."

"Well that doesn't make it okay for him to be rude!" Daisy snaps. While Daisy and Toad were arguing about a boy, Rosalina savors the chicken pot pie and isn't paying attention to them.

"Daisy just eat the freakin' chicken pot pie! You'll feel better." Toad leaves the kitchen. There was bitter silence. Rosalina finishes her meal and sits there. Daisy angrily eats her meal.

"It's okay Daisy. That boy's parents must be terrible like him. At least we had fun at the museum. Did you?"

Daisy's face went from angry to slight happy. She plays with a pea with her fork, rolling it around. "Yeah you're right."

"And," Rosalina adds up "Tomorrow we're going to do something that you enjoy. Right?"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot. Tomorrow it's a promise." Daisy winks.

May tomorrow be perfect.


	6. Daisy's other friends

**Note: Crossover characters (just one chapter).**

It is extremely dark outside. Sarasaland's temperature cools down. The sand doesn't burn when you touch it. The water isn't sizzling like crazy it's just still. The citizens are in their homes enjoying their night as they go back to work in the hot morning.

In Daisy's castle, Toad checked every single room. He wanted to make sure the lights are shut off and that no one is trying to rob the castle. Meanwhile in Daisy's messy room, Rosalina looks around the room a little uncomfortable and uneasy. Daisy is too busy wrapping a rope above her hips. Rosalina had no clue what is Daisy is trying to do.

"There we go." Daisy smiles.

"Daisy we said we're going to go tomorrow." Rosalina said.

"I know but I have to do this." Daisy opens her window while Rosalina watches.

"Well I'm not coming." Rosalina slightly pouts.

"Come on Rosie don't you want to meet my friends?"

"Oh...oh alright." Rosalina makes her way to the window. "What should I do?"

Daisy starts climbing down just a little bit. "Jump!"

"Fine" Rosalina quickly obeyed and ends up landing on Daisy's arms.  
Daisy looks down at the ground, knowing that she's way too high. She couldn't possibly get down with Rosalina in her arms and the rope isn't long enough to reach the ground. Daisy thinks for a second while Rosalina holds onto her.

"Rosie why don't you stay on my back?" Daisy insists.

"Alright." Rosalina obeys again. Daisy climbs down the castle with her feet and using the rope to get her down.

"Daisy where are we going to go?" Rosalina asks in curiosity.

"To a place where I usually go in some nights. Trust me you'll love it there."

"Okay" Rosalina smiles.

2 hours later, the girls are in the middle of a desert. But there is a place where men drink, fight, and laugh heartily. Rosalina doesn't like what she's seeing nor where she's going to. Why? Before she's about to enter into the bar, an arm was thrown out the window and a man was screaming in pain.

 _That can't be the place we're going._ She says to herself.

And another place was a musical play that's across the bar. Rosalina assumes that Daisy meant that place. Is she wrong?

"Daisy where are we heading to?"

"Over there." Daisy points at the bar. Rosalina gasps while her eyes are widen in fear. Her body freezes to the thought of going inside. Daisy seems to notice Rosalina's reaction so she pushed Rosalina's whole body all the way inside.

In the bar, it seems as if there were men from all sorts of videogames not just Toads, Spikes(Fishy Boopkins), Koopas, Cheep Cheep, etc. Rosalina walks nervously and shows a fake smile across her face as for Daisy, she is too confident. The men were staring down at the girls. Some of them whistled at them, some of them want to hurt the girls. Rosalina is the only one who's paying attention to all of their reactions.

The bar tender step up after Daisy takes her seat. "What ya want girly?" He spits on the floor.

"I told you I'm not girly!" Daisy scolds.

"Oh yeah show me!" The man clenched his fists and starts throwing a punch at Daisy, who immediately dodged. She grabbed his arm and flips him over the table.

"Now who's girly?"

"I-I'm sorry" The man starts to cry.

"Now get my friend and I a drink. And if you put poison inside again, you're going to get what's coming. Understand?" Daisy demands.

"Yes, yes" The man sobs. He quickly got back to work.  
Lesson learned: Never mess with Daisy.

"Wow Daisy you didn't even scream, cry, or even get hurt." Rosalina is deeply impressed.

"That's Daisy alright." Says the man in the long red coat with guns named Ivory and Ebony. You probably know who he is.

Daisy turns around. "Hey Dante."

"Dante?" Rosalina is confused.

"Yep it's Dante."

"Rosalina this is Dante and Dante this is Rosalina." Daisy smiles.

"You gotta stop bringing sexy chics with you Daisy." Dante winks

Rosalina's face is now pink. "What? Me? Sexy? Oh no not me."

"Don't worry Rosalina, Dante is a huge pervert."

"Hey Daisy how big is the booty?"

"See?"

Rosalina crosses her arms. "Well that is not how you should talk to a lady."

"Dang I love her."

"You love every woman I bring here!" Daisy pouts a little.

The bar tender came back with two martinis. And placed them in front of Rosalina and Daisy.

"Thank you so much sir." Rosalina smiles. Instead of a you're welcome, the man growls at her menacingly then walks off.

"Was it something I said?" Rosalina asks.

"Don't worry he sucks." Daisy drinks up her martini.

"Hey Daisy haven't seen you in a while." Said a man with a torn red jumpsuit and blonde hair.

"Oh Ken what's up dawg?"

"Nothing much. I'm here to kick someone's butt."

"Who's?"

"Anyone's."

"Cool."

Ken starts to notice Rosalina. "Who's this?"

"I am Rosalina. Nice to meet you." Rosalina reaches out her hand.

"She's Dante's bae." Dante whispers in Ken's ear loudly enough for Daisy to hear.

"No one here is your bae." Daisy mutters.

 _So these two are Daisy's friends?_ Rosalina began to grow concern about Daisy's association.

"Ken you have to give me something remember?" Daisy has her two hands out waiting for her surprise.

"Wow this is getting sexual." Dante winks again.

"Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Ken pulls out a cardboard box from his outfit and hands it to Daisy. Daisy then stuffs it under her shirt.

"Now people would think I'm pregnant." Daisy laughs.

"Who's the dad?" Sonic chimes in.

 _I swear if I hear Dante say that he is, I'm going kick his butt._ Daisy cringes a little.

"Of course it's me." Dante lies.

"Grrr," Daisy begins shouting "THAT IS IT!" She tackles Dante and beats him while everyone watched. Rosalina is just there sipping her martini with a straw.

"Mm this is delicious." She continues to sip.

Zangief, Dr. Eggman, Zero, Pac Man, and Simon threw their money at Daisy and cheers on.  
Ken leaves the scene afraid that he might be the next victim of Daisy's abuse.

At the next hour, which will be midnight, Dante is on a stretcher. He still smirks because he cannot feel anything for he is not fully human. The nurses checked on him and they say he's fine. No bruises, no scars.  
Rosalina, on the other hand, is asleep from drinking 4 glasses of martini. Daisy didn't feel like carrying her home since she's tired herself. Dante and Daisy walked to each other to say their goodbyes.

"Well Dante, see you again." They both shook each other's hands.

Daisy sighs. "Who's going to help me now?"

Behind the bushes, Link jumps into action. He made a super hero pose (just with no cape) and says triumphantly: "I'll save you."

Daisy isn't amused by Link's attitude. "Okay cool." That's all she could say.  
Link carries Rosalina in his arms and follows Daisy home.

On their way home, Link and Daisy were having a conversation.

"Where were you guys? Why is Rosalina asleep? What's in that box? Who's that white haired man?"

Daisy sighs irritably "Boy you ask a lot of questions. Okay first we were at a bar."

"But Rosalina is too sweet for a bar. She's like a puppy who can't get hurt."

"She had fun at least."

"Oh."

"Second, Rosalina had too many martinis so she fell asleep and I knew that stupid bar tender put some sleeping pills in."

"Poor Rosalina."

"Link she's going to be fine calm down will ya?"

"Sorry"

"Third, the box is a secret. I cannot tell you so I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"And fourth, that guy was Dante."

"Why do you associate with him?"

"No idea."

"Sooo what are your plans?"

"Cosplay convention, other stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah and I cannot wait." Daisy starts to dance around. Link looks at her like she's crazy.

 _Let's hope she doesn't hurt Rosalina._


	7. Empty

After arriving back from the bar, Daisy and Rosalina are in bed. They hope Toad is asleep. For Rosalina, she doesn't want to wake him up and for Daisy she didn't want to receive anymore of his scolding and lecturing.

Rosalina turns to face Daisy. "Goodnight, Daisy."

Daisy turns as well. "Goodnight Rosie." She gives Rosalina a kiss on the forehead, leaving Rosalina looking surprised.

"What Rosie?"

"Y-you k-kissed me." Her face is now a pale pink. After Rosalina blushes, Daisy starts blushing too but hers is a tomato.

"I am so sorry Rosie." Daisy pleaded while Rosalina slightly giggles.

"No,no that's alright. See?" Rosalina now kisses Daisy's forehead.

"Okay Rosie" Daisy said slightly irritated. Rosalina understood Daisy's current emotion.

 _Well she's annoyed. Probably she needs sleep._ Rosalina turns away and shuts her eyelids. Daisy on the other hand, couldn't believe she did that. Rosalina seemed to like it and so did she.

 _Ha GAAAAAY._

It's morning time around 8:00 a.m.. Toad had to run to the store to buy groceries in order to make breakfast. He also had to substitute for a banker who got sick. Toad knows that he can't do all of that at the same time.

In Rosalina's freezy bedroom, Daisy is the first to get up from the bed. She puts the blankets back into place, tiptoes to across the long hallway, and slides down the ramp from the stairs as she does this daily. By the time she makes it to the kitchen, she sees Toad moping. What for?

"Toad?"

He sighs "Hey Daisy. Could you run an errand real quick? It's important."

"But-"

"Which means if you don't buy groceries, then there won't be anything to eat." Toad raises his voice a little.

Daisy gasps and fell to her knees. Her head is held up high and her arms are up like she's about to catch a baby. She took a deep breath and...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Toad didn't even care about the glass dishes that are about to shatter. He almost look like he wanted to kill someone so badly.

"Yes." He hands her a list and cash. Daisy starts reading the list.

"Holy guacamole! 20 items?!"

"Got a problem Daisy?" His hands are placed to his hips.

"Nope I think I can get them all." Daisy salutes.

"Good now bye." Toad quickly sprints out. Daisy, again, looked at the list.

 _How am I able to find milk?!_

Coming from upstairs, Daisy hears soft humming. Of course it would be Rosalina since she's the only person who's soft spoken in the castle. Rosalina takes steps down and heads to the kitchen.

"Good morning Daisy." Rosalina had a bright smile on her face. What's she's so happy about?

Daisy is the opposite. Her eyelids lower in disappointment.

"We have no breakfast."

Rosalina gasps dramatically, almost too dramatic.

"What shall we do then?!" She ask in a panicking way.

"We're going to shop for food."

Rosalina calms herself down. "Oh."

Daisy's hand is now clinging to Rosalina's. The girls went outside. Daisy looks around to see if her skateboard is there. It turns out Toad must've taken it for he had always wanted to ride it. Daisy sighs in frustration.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Daisy prances around.

"Don't you have a garage?" Rosalina asks curiously.

"Yeah" Daisy is unsure what Rosalina might do. "Why?"

"Do you keep your vehicles there?"

"Why of course I do. Good thinking."

In Daisy's junky garage, Daisy opens the door so that can open an exit for her.  
The only vehicle Daisy has is a motorcycle that says "Princess Orange" labeled on the bike.

"Daisy I wonder if it can fit two people."

"Well duuuh it can just watch." Daisy hops on her yellow bike. Not using her balance, the bike falls to the side leaving Daisy falling too. She rubs her head afterwards. Rosalina carefully put the bike back in it's place while Daisy gets on her feet.

"You need to use your balance Daisy." Rosalina insists.

"How do you know about motorcycles?"

"I ride them in Mario Kart. You probably never saw me."

"Wow I'm speechless." Daisy surprisingly shouts. Rosalina giggles.

"Let me drive and you can hold on to me." Rosalina hops on the bike and the bike didn't fall this time. Daisy slowly gets behind Rosalina and wraps her arms around her waist tightly. Her head is placed on Rosalina's back and has this comfortable feeling inside.

"Where to Daisy?"

"Some Random Store."

"That's the name?"

"Yep. Surprised?"

Rosalina laughs "Yep." She runs the engine and takes off while Daisy guiding her.

 _She's warm and soft. I never felt so...so..sleepy *yawn*._ Daisy tries to fight the weariness off.

To Some Random Store they go.


	8. Some Random Store

"Lalalala" Daisy sings while skipping. Rosalina is pushing the cart and looks at the list of 20 items.

"Daisy this isn't bad. It's just 20 items."

"I know but" her back arches her back forming like a shape of a rainbow "I don't feel like finding 20 things in one store. It'll take hours!"

"You're just exaggerating." Rosalina smiles. The girls are now in the grains section. There is literally nothing in that section.

"Oh my" Rosalina said in disbelief. Daisy angrily tries to kick a nearby orange but gets slip by it afterwards.

"Daisy do you know any other location where we can find bread?"

"I'm not so sure actually. We'll just have to keep looking."

The girls peeks at another section where the dairies are at. Of course there wouldn't be no bread here.

"Of course there wouldn't be no bread here." Rosalina said after I said it.

Three minutes later, they have no idea where the bread could be. Rosalina is talking to an employee while Daisy is dance walking.

"Swiggity Swooty I'm coming for the booty." She sings repeatedly. Customers were looking at her like she's insane.

"Swiggity Swooty I'm coming for the booty." She sings loudly this time.

A man covered his bum as Daisy is about to pass by. He thought she's referring to his booty but she's talking about the bread.

Meanwhile where Rosalina is at, the employee is an extreme hothead did have bad grades in school throughout his life. He had his back turned from Rosalina and he is just placing Captain Crunches on the cereal isle.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to find where the bread is-" she was going to finish her question but the worker started yelling out

"MARGE CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO MASTERBATE!?"

Rosalina is left speechless and her eyes were wide. She quickly and lightly walks off without him noticing. How is this materbating?

"Swiggity Swooty I'm coming for the booty." Daisy sings and is dancing near the bakery.

The baker looks irritated while he prepares Daisy's order for the bread. The other customers besides Daisy, left because they don't know who's booty Daisy is referring to. The man quickly places Daisy's bread on the counter so that she can leave. Daisy, still repeatedly singing that verse, takes the bread and walks off.

"Swiggity Swooty, I'm coming for the booty" She sings again.

"OH GOD PLEASE NO" said a random customer who had his arms over his head and is sitting on the corner looking afraid. He thinks Daisy is after his butt.

Meanwhile Rosalina has been collecting 19 items while Daisy is fooling around not even noting that the customers are scared of her. She's at the cash register and the cash register is the same employee who called her Marge.

"MARGE HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! TURN OFF THE TV! UGH!" He yells at Rosalina's face. In turn, Rosalina's eyelids lower in annoyance.

"Sir just-" she's about to tell him to do his job but he still keeps yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU SASS ME MARGE?!"

Rosalina sighs.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME MARGE?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" He gets into a fighting position. The employee was about to punch Rosalina but she dodged his attack and gave him a nice punch in the nose. He is now unconscious and Rosalina is standing there smiling. Never mess with Rosalina.

"Swiggity Swooty I'm coming for the booty" Daisy had three wine bottles on her arm and she throws them while dancing like Drake on his Hotline Bling video. Everyone is running away from Daisy assuming that she's coming for their booty. At the back of the store, a fire started to appear. What is this chaos? Who caused it? The answer is Daisy. Rosalina is already outside waiting for Daisy to come. She checks her watch and sees that it's the afternoon already.

"Where are you Daisy?" She hears people screaming and running for their lives..I mean butts. Some manage to escape and others are still running inside the store. The firemen came to stop the fire but when they hear Daisy singing that verse, they joined the crowd and didn't even bother to put out the fire.  
Next the police men came to stop Daisy but when she sing that verse again, they joined the crowd too. Daisy is throwing wine glass bottles and dances like Drake again. Several journalists and news reporters had to stop by to display it on air. All of that happened and Rosalina didn't even care nor notice since she's reading with bags sitting near her.

"Whew!" Daisy finally gets out of Some Random Store "I found the bread."

"Great" Rosalina closes her book and hops on the motorcycle "Let's go home."

"Yeah!" Daisy wraps her arms around Rosalina and Rosalina drives off in the horizon.

The fire in Some Random Store is put out and everyone is on stretchers unconscious.


	9. Weebs

"Finally home." Daisy plops on the couch while Rosalina casually takes her seat. The couch feels warm and squishy too. There are two red soft furry blankets in case if it gets cold in the castle. Daisy turns the TV on with a remote and begins to scroll down in the anime category.

"Hey Rosie what do you like to watch?" Daisy couldn't keep her eyes off all the animes she has on Netflix.

"In what category?"

"Anime of course. So what anime you like?"

"Fairy Tail."

"Pfft what an overrated anime with a girl with huge boobs and red hair."

"Ezra?"

"Yeah that one."

"Well what do you like Daisy?"

"DragonballZ"

"I watched a little bit of it and got bored."

Daisy gasps dramatically. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"What other animes you like Rosie?"

"Vampire Knight."

"So you like an anime that features a Dante and Bella Swan ripoff? No thanks."

"Do you like Death Note? I do." Rosalina smiles.

"Nah that weirdo ruined it."

Rosalina's smile slowly went to a slight frown. "What weirdo?"

"That L guy"

"Oh I thought you were talking about Light."

"Light is fine."

"Yeah...sure..."

"Okay Rosie. What's your opinion on Kill la kill?"

"Crap."

Daisy again gasps dramatically.

"But I do like Sailor Moon."

"Rosie what do you see in that show?"

"Well I like it because.."

"The Mary Sues?"

"The catchy theme song." Rosalina starts singing "Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight. Never running from a real fight, she is the one name Sailor Moon."

"Rosie you weeb" Daisy laughs and Rosalina laughs along. Daisy then chooses Ruroni Kenshin.

"Like this anime Rosie?"

"That's a great anime."

Daisy whispers while her hand is covering the left side of her lips. She squared her eyes as if she was about to say something weird. "Aoshi is sexy." She winks at Rosalina, who didn't giggle but just kept a straight face.

"Meh Sanosuke is sexier."

Daisy fainted.

2 minutes later after her awakening, Rosalina is still sitting on the couch with her exact same pose and facial expression. Talk about weird.

"Hey Rosie," Daisy yawns "What happened?"

"You somehow fainted," Rosalina explains "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's pretty fun discussing about what anime we like."

"Yeah hehe"

Daisy looks straight at the TV and notes that Rosalina was watching Attack On Titan. On Netflix, AOT is rated M so you had to enter some type of password in order to watch. How did Rosalina know Daisy's password? This is getting creepy.

"Rosie, how did you get in?"

"I asked Toad if he can put the passcode in for me and he did."

"Oh" Daisy sighs in relief.

"Did you think I hacked Netflix?!"

"No not at all I'm just surprised that Toad would.." She couldn't come up with anything else to say "Do that since he wouldn't usually."

"Oh." Rosalina looks at Daisy in confusion. Is she crazy?

"Welp let's watch some AOT. But first we need popcorn." Daisy rolls off the couch and sprints to the kitchen.

"Yay popcorn!" Rosalina shouts in a cheerful way.

From 9:00 p.m. to midnight, the girls stopped their binge watching and went to their bedrooms. Daisy didn't even feel like going to her room since it's like a pool full of her dirty laundry bleh. Rosalina slightly gives Daisy a kiss on her round soft cheek. In turn, Daisy went for Rosalina's forehead and she and Rosalina both went to sleep.

 _It's official, Rosalina can hack into anyone's Netflix._


	10. Toad's car

It is 7:00 a.m and the sun isn't rising yet. Who cares? Rosalina gets up and tip toes to where Daisy had put her box at. The box Daisy got was from Ken but she never opened it. Rosalina carefully and quietly lifts up the lid and takes a small peek inside. Inside the box are yellow leggings with orange on the bottom, 2 pulse pistols, and a light brown bomber jacket.

 _"What are those for?"_ Daisy's loud snoring is starting to startle Rosalina so she quickly closes the lid and walks back to bed.

After an hour, the sun shines and is beaming towards Daisy's snoring and drooled face. Maybe it's a sign of a wake up call. Rosalina is still sleeping in the shade and doesn't mind cool air. Daisy lifts her eyelids up slowly and noticed that she drooled from down her mouth to her jawline.

"Woah talk about a great sleep I had." She laughs it off and Rosalina laughs along. She kept looking at Daisy's box. Why is there an outfit in there? Daisy notices Rosalina's curiousity about the box so she picks it up.

"So you've been looking inside while I was asleep?" She asks Rosalina. Rosalina had a guilt look on her face. She had to tell the truth.

"Yes." Then she gulped.

"Why?"

"I want to know why is there an outfit in there?"

"Oh you mean my cosplay outfit that Eliza made?"

"Eliza?"

"Ken's wife."

"Oh. I didn't know this. I'm am truly sorry if you didn't like that I snooped."

"No worries Rosie. I wanted to show you my cosplay. But yours is in my basement."

"Wait...you've been-"

"Yep I have been working on it ever since you feel asleep. It took me 3 hours to finish it but now it's here."

"Awww that's so thoughtful of you." Rosalina gives Daisy a big hug. Daisy's cheeks went red for a bit then went back to it's color.

 **20 seconds later in Daisy's huge basement**

The basement is completely dark and empty. There are only lights, a table, and a display of a costume? The costume is much different from Daisy's. It's a white metal valkyrie outfit with angel wings, a metal staff, and a simple gun that isn't a simple handgun. Rosalina didn't have a happy nor a disappointed expression, she isn't sure what is she about to wear to the convention.

"Daisy, uh, is this an outfit orrrr-" She stops herself from asking so she wouldn't upset Daisy.

"Of course it is. You've never played Overwatch?"

"Overwhat?"

"It's an awesome shooting game. But you should try it on." Daisy pushes Rosalina closer to the outfit. Rosalina had to admit, the outfit is beautiful but she doesn't know who is she cosplaying. She removes her clothing, puts on the outfit, and finishes the rest of her outfit. Daisy had to admit on this one, she looked fine. When Rosalina finishes, she looks at herself and spins for a bit.

"This looks beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it Rosie. Are you ready to rumble?"

"Wait we're going now?"

"Yeah."

"I thought the cosplay convention is next week."

Daisy sighs. "Boy I need to get myself a calendar."

Both girls giggled and heads up the stairs. Daisy isn't wearing her cosplay outfit. So she rushes upstairs leaving Rosalina alone downstairs. She looks at herself again and cannot help but admire what she's wearing.

 _I hope I get to keep this. I sure hope so._  
Daisy comes out of her room with an outfit that resembles a known hero you may know. She takes the steps but stops when Rosalina blurts out:

"Daisy are you crazy?!"

"What?"

"What about the ramp?" Rosalina smirks. She knows how much Daisy loves to slide down the ramp.

"Oh yeah." Daisy stands on the ramp and motioned her feet to slide down. Once she nearly reach to the end, she turns to make a backflip off the ramp and safely lands on the ground.

"Ta-daaa!" Daisy shouts. Rosalina claps at her success.

"You ready to go now Rosie?"

"Yep."

Little did they know that Toad is making breakfast in the kitchen. Well he is pretty short so they would of course not see him.

"Daisy," He says "That skateboard you got?"

"Yeah what happened?!" Daisy's eyes expanded. She's afraid to hear the bad news about it.

"It broke so you can take my car."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I HATE YOUR CAR" Daisy starts to cry uncontrollably.

"Just freakin do it Daisy!"

Daisy stops crying and had a grumpy look on her face. "Fine." She leaves while Rosalina follows.

"Hey Daisy what's wrong with Toad's car?"

Daisy opens her garage and points to a small green city car. The city car is clean but Daisy isn't happy about it.

"So? It's just a car Daisy."

"But if you go inside-"

"Inside?"

"Just do as I do." Daisy hops in the driver seat while Rosalina goes in the passenger seat. The car looks clean but the scent isn't pleasant. It smells like celery, orange juice, urine, and must all together.

"Yuck this car stinks." Rosalina plugs her nose.

"It's not the only bad thing about it."

"What else?"

"You'll see."

Third minutes later, the car is operating well but it stopped for no reason. The gas is full, engine is working fine, and the tires have no holes in them. What could be the problem?

"See Rosie? This car," Daisy hits the wheel "SUCKS!"

"I see but does this stop all the time?"

"Yeah every so often."

"Oh no."

"Now you know how I feel."

The car is now working and Daisy drives full speed to go further. 60 seconds later, the car stops again.

"UGHHHHHHHHHH." Daisy pouts. Rosalina had no reaction but she is starting to get irritated by Toad's car. The car is finally working and Daisy starts driving at full speed again.

"Daisy maybe the car stops working because you are speeding. Isn't that the case?"

"Hm probably." Daisy is about to slow down but the car stopped.

"Toad better get a new car because..I'M ABOUT TO DESTROY THIS!" Daisy takes deep breaths to calm down. Her face is slightly red in frustration. The car starts working again and this time Daisy takes it slow. The car stops again. Daisy arches her head back and Rosalina sighs.

"This will take time."

"How long is it?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Not bad. All we got to do is wait."

"Or we could walk." Daisy gave Rosalina the grinch face.

"Daisy you know I can't stand the heat."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rosie as long as we can hang out it's good."

Rosalina and Daisy smiled at each other for a while. It got a little awkward since they're not talking. Daisy randomly ties Rosalina's hair up so she definitely resemble the character.

"You should wear it up more often. It looks cute on you." Daisy suggests. Rosalina's cheeks are bright pink and she giggles like a hyena.

"Um Rosie?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm flattered."

"Flattered?"

"I mean...happy you said it?"

"Oh hahahaha."

"Hahaha."

The girls laughed until another car came. The car is a black luxury vehicle with wheels that are shiny and clean. The driver opens his window to speak to the girls. The driver is a Genji cosplayer.

"Hey are you girls lost?"

Daisy opens her door. She recognizes that voice from someone.

"Yes, Link."

"Dang it Daisy!" Link takes off his mask and had a grumpy look on his face. Daisy laughs and hops in the passenger seat. Rosalina gets out of the green city car and walks to Link's car. Link's eyes were in awe when it's focused on Rosalina.

"An angel." He says breathlessly.

"Um Link can I get in?" Rosalina asks.

"Yeah...yeah..." He unlocks the back door without taking his eyes off of her. Rosalina casually goes in the backseat. Daisy's eyes lower and she grabbed Link by the neck. Link is gasping for air while Daisy is slightly squeezing the neck.

"If you ever hurt Rosie, the hero of time will be history. Got it?" She says to him sternly. Link nods like a beggar then takes deep breaths when Daisy seizes him. Rosalina, of course, didn't pay attention to what's going on since she's looking at the scenery from the window.

Daisy smiles innocently and shouts "Cosplay convention woohoo!"

Link, traumatized, nods, "Yes, yes woo-hoo." He drives and carefully watches Daisy, who is smiling innocently, at the same time.

 _I should've let Rosalina sit in the passenger seat._


End file.
